


Los rescoldos de la Serpiente Emplumada

by Sasanali



Series: Historias de Telitzin [2]
Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Colonialism, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Investigations, Original City, POV Alternating, Religious Cults, apocalypse prevention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanali/pseuds/Sasanali
Summary: Veinte años después de lo sucedido en "El Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada", el hijo de Bartolomé, la hija de don Francisco y un nuevo soldado, empiezan a investigar lo que parecen arrestos arbitrarios y sus pesquisas los llevarán ante la misteriosa secta de la ciudad de Telitzin, que se creía destruida.





	1. El arresto del panadero

**1560, Virreinato de Nueva España, ciudad de Telitzin**

Lucrecia Avellaneda despidió a la criada en cuanto terminó de ajustarle el corpiño y se contempló satisfecha en el espejo. Solía gustarle estar hermosa, pero esos días podía ser motivo de vida o muerte, literalmente. El corte del vestido resaltaba sus amplias caderas, el escote mostraba bastante su gran busto y sus rizos estaban perfectamente peinados. No se había puesto nada de maquillaje, pues consideraba que la blanquísima piel que había heredado de su madre era perfecta. Asintió satisfecha. “Ningún hombre me pondría la mano encima para hacerme daño. No si le dejo ponerme la mano encima para hacer otras cosas”. Toqueteó el bolsillo secreto de su vestido, para comprobar que el frasquito de veneno y la pequeña daga seguían ahí. Nunca era mala idea tener un plan de reserva, pero sabía que no lo iba a necesitar. Nadie se había resistido a sus encantos y los soldados británicos que ocupaban Telitzin no iban a ser la excepción.

Bajó a desayunar por las escaleras de la enorme casa que su padre, don Francisco, había comprado en el centro de la ciudad. Justo en la plaza central, como el edificio de gobierno y el cuartel. Poco después de que lo secuestrasen hacía veinte años, había decidido que estaría más seguro ahí que en las afueras de Telitzin. Ahora que la ciudad estaba rodeada por soldados británicos que habían decidido descansar ahí algunos días antes de atacar una ciudad más importante, Lucrecia agradeció la decisión de su padre. Este se había librado del peligro, pues estaba en un viaje de negocios, en el que aprovecharía para buscarle un marido. A Lucrecia no le apasionaba la idea, pero a sus quince años ya tenía la edad para ello y su padre le había dicho que se esforzaría en encontrarle el mejor marido que pudiese. Aunque ella no estaba tan segura y había oído a las malas lenguas decir que la vendería al que más ofreciese. Aunque conocía el amor de su padre por el dinero, este le repetía que era muy importante para él, lo único que le quedaba de su querida Cecilia. Pero Lucrecia no estaba segura ni de que don Francisco hubiese querido a su madre. Como esta había muerto dándole la vida a ella, nunca lo había podido ver con sus propios ojos, pero la gente comentaba que su padre nunca había querido a Cecilia y que después del incidente con el indio de hacía veinte años las cosas habían empeorado.

Llegó al comedor, donde ya estaba su hermanastro, Bartolomé Cecilio, ayudando al servicio a poner la mesa. El mestizo había crecido con los hijos de los criados, donde don Francisco lo viese lo menos posible. Sin embargo, su padre nunca había llegado a echar de la casa a su madre con su bastardo. Quizás sí había algo de cariño entre ambos, pero Lucrecia se inclinaba por su hipótesis: el joven Bartolomé no era fruto del adulterio, sino de una violación por parte del antiguo gobernador y don Francisco se habría apiadado de la pobre Cecilia. Después, esta habría cogido cariño al niño y conseguido que don Francisco no lo expulsase. Ahora que Bartolomé Cecilio tenía diecinueve años y llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando con el servicio, sería algo extraño echarlo, aunque a Lucrecia no terminaba de caerle bien. Era algo huraño y nunca parecía mostrar el agradecimiento suficiente a don Francisco por haberlo dejado seguir en su casa. Y, en vez de intentar ocultar o restar importancia a su sangre india, se enorgullecía de su condición de mestizo y se había esforzado por aprender náhuatl. Si la secta seguía activa como pensaba don Francisco, a Lucrecia no le extrañaría descubrir que Bartolomé pertenecía a ella. Prueba de ello, era como elogiaba continuamente al antiguo gobernador, su padre, y decía que había actuado heroicamente, cuando en realidad había sido un miembro de la secta.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. El soldado encargado de vigilar la casa del rico don Francisco ese día ya debería haber llegado. En principio, los británicos no atacarían la ciudad, se limitarían a coger sus recursos cuando quisiesen, pero que hubiese toque de queda indicaba que había riesgos y si estallaba la violencia, Lucrecia quería que el encargado de protegerla estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida. Así que ahora se dirigía a saludar al soldado y darle las sonrisas necesarias para conseguir su objetivo. Sin embargo, al ver qué soldado estaba encargado de la vigilancia ese día, se olvidó de todos sus trucos y no consiguió más que saludarlo tímidamente.

Jugueteando con el mango de su espada, Froilán reflexionaba sobre su situación. Estaba excitado por la confianza que estaban depositando en él sus superiores. Hacía solo un año que había empezado a trabajar en la guardia de la ciudad y a veces no se sentía todavía un soldado de pleno derecho. Sin embargo, ese día le había encargado a él la vigilancia de la casa de don Francisco. El rico terrateniente estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero en esa casa también vivía Lucrecia, a la que había conocido desde pequeño. Quizás en una ciudad más grande, la hija de una familia rica no habría podido jugar con niños humildes como él, pero en Telitzin no había problema. A pesar de que era una niña dos años más pequeña que él, siempre se había llevado bien con ella, a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos. Y con el paso de los años, según habían crecido… no. No había pasado nada, se mintió a sí mismo Froilán, mientras se recordaba que el padre de Lucrecia estaba buscándole un marido en ese preciso momento. Se pasó la mano por sus rizos negros. Esperaba que se casase pronto, para poder pasar página de una vez. Ese día cumpliría a la perfección su deber, no por lo que sintiese por Lucrecia, sino para hacer honor a la confianza que habían depositado en él.

Para ser sinceros, ya había obtenido otra prueba de ello hacía un par de meses, cuando le habían enseñado que la mesa ritual del antiguo templo azteca estaba guardada en el sótano del cuartel. El antiguo gobernador, Bartolomé de Telitzin, había dejado instrucciones de destruir el templo y la mesa antes de escapar de la ciudad. Y con la llegada de don Rodrigo al frente de la ciudad, estas órdenes se habían llevado a cabo. De todos era sabido que don Rodrigo consideraba a Bartolomé un traidor perteneciente a la secta, por lo que era muy irónico que su primera medida fuese seguir esas instrucciones, pero había reconocido que estaba de acuerdo en que esa era una buena idea, viniese de quién viniese. Froilán también lo creía así, mantener ese templo en pie recordaba continuamente a los indios el pasado y podía incitarlos a rebelarse contra Dios y contra España. Él no había conocido al gobernador Bartolomé, pues huyó antes de su nacimiento, pero le parecía que una propuesta así no podía venir de un miembro del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada. El caso es que se había destruido el templo y, aparentemente, la mesa ritual. Por eso, Froilán se había sorprendido enormemente cuando se la enseñaron en el sótano. Una reliquia que debía mantenerse alejada de los ojos de los civiles, pero que valía la pena conservar por su historia, le habían dicho. A él no le importaba mucho si se había destruido o no, pero que se la enseñasen era prueba de que confiaban en él y eso le bastaba.

\- Hola, Froilán.

Se giró para ver a una sorprendida Lucrecia.

\- Buenos días, hoy soy yo el encargado de tu seguridad.

\- Ya veo. Un año después y se me sigue haciendo raro verte como soldado.

\- Espero que no surja la oportunidad, pero si los británicos intentan algo, te demostraré que lo soy.

\- Tranquilo, te creo, no hace falta que…

\- ¡Froilán! ¿Qué tal? – Interrumpió una inoportuna tercera voz proveniente del interior de la casa. Pero al soldado se le relajó el rostro cuando vio quién era.

\- Hombre, Bartolomé, me alegro de verte.

Aunque el joven mestizo no era tan amigo suyo como lo era Lucrecia, se llevaban bastante bien y habían compartido alguna juerga. No hacía tanto de eso, pero ahora parte de su trabajo era impedir algunas de las gamberradas que habían hecho juntos. Estuvieron charlando los tres durante un tiempo, aunque era patente que había cierta tensión entre los hermanastros. Le apenaba ver que desde hacía algunos años no se aguantaban, a pesar de haberse llevado bien cuando eran más jóvenes, pero él no iba a inmiscuirse en asuntos de familia.

Los dos hermanastros iban a volver al interior de la casa, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la plaza.

\- ¡Juro que no he hecho nada! Dejadme marchar.

Vieron a dos soldados medio escoltando y medio arrastrando al panadero Jacinto. Lo apodaban “el segundo panadero”, pues su negocio era sin duda el que menos éxito tenía de las dos panaderías que había en Telitzin. Los que más visitaban su tienda eran los niños ansiosos por recibir los sobrantes del día que siempre había. Le habría sido imposible mantener a una familia, pero como era viudo y no tenía descendencia, conseguía salir adelante. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a ver qué pasaba con el panadero.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué ha podido hacer Jacinto?

\- Hola, Froilán. Y señorita Lucrecia. Este hombre es sospechoso de haber colaborado con los británicos y de revelarles información. Será juzgado por ello.

\- Reconozco que sus bollos son muy sabrosos, pero ¿es necesario proteger la receta de los británicos? – Intervino Bartolomé.

\- Los detalles son asunto nuestro, no te involucres. – Contestó uno de los soldados con rostro malhumorado. Un soldado indio llamado Juan.

\- ¿Qué está pasando realmente? – Preguntó Froilán al otro, Antonio, un mestizo, tras alejarlo un poco.

\- Es sobre el intento de nuestro capitán de colarse en el campamento británico anoche. Alguien les avisó y lo estaban esperando. Esta mañana fue ejecutado y el gobernador ha asumido sus funciones hasta que se nombre uno cuando se marchen los británicos.

\- No lo sabía.

El capitán Rodríguez muerto. Froilán no se imaginaba la guardia de la ciudad sin él al frente. Llevaba dirigiéndola desde hacía veinte años, cuando, por los méritos que había demostrado capturando a algunos miembros del Culto, lo habían ascendido para sustituir al difunto capitán Aguirre. Pero ahora su época también llegaba a su fin.

\- Nos enteramos cuando ya habías salido a vigilar la casa de don Francisco. Estamos buscando al culpable y José asegura haber visto al panadero pasear por la ciudad de noche. Aunque no sepamos si es él, vale la pena investigarlo.

\- Comprendo, muchas gracias.

El par de soldados se fue, llevándose al sospechoso al cuartel, y Froilán volvió con sus amigos, quiénes lo acribillaron a preguntas sobre lo que había descubierto hasta que se rindió. Seguramente no debería revelar esa información a civiles, pero se fiaba de su discreción y, de todas formas, todo se sabría pronto tras el juicio. Su información fue recibida con incredulidad.

\- Habría salido porque le costaba dormir. No puedo creerme que Jacinto hiciese eso.

\- No sé, todos sabemos que el negocio le va mal. – Respondió Froilán sin querer contradecir a Lucrecia, pero tampoco a sus compañeros. - Quizás lo hiciese por dinero.

\- Seguro que si entramos en su casa no encontramos nada de ese dinero.

\- No puedes entrar en casas ajenas. Ya nos encargaremos los soldados de la investigación.

\- Adelante, investiga, te acompaño.

\- No, yo no. – Froilán rio para sí, a Lucrecia siempre le había gustado dar la vuelta a lo que la gente decía. – Yo tengo que permanecer a tu lado para protegerte.

\- Qué feliz coincidencia. Yo iba justo ahora a investigar también la casa del panadero.

Mientras Bartolomé Cecilio forzaba la puerta trasera de la panadería, puso los ojos en blanco ante el último ataque de corrección de Froilán.

\- Aunque nos esté ayudando, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué tienes una ganzúa a mano.

\- No te hagas el santurrón, sabes para qué la suelo usar. Mientras estoy con esto, ¿por qué no le cuentas a mi hermana lo que le hicimos a Carla la pescadera hace un par de años?

Se habían colado en su casa y habían colocado un cubo de agua sucia en la puerta de su cuarto de baño que le había caído encima al abrirla. Ya que era una viuda que vivía sola, el susto que se había llevado causó un grito que se escuchó en toda la calle. Bartolomé se avergonzaba de la gamberrada que habían hecho, pero Froilán, ahora que pertenecía a la guardia, parecía enfermo solo de pensar en ello. Fue Lucrecia la que rompió el silencio.

\- Medio hermana. Que no se te olvide. Francisco no es tu padre.

\- Descuida, lo sé perfectamente y me alegro de ello.

\- Serás… ¿por qué estás aquí para empezar?

\- Siento curiosidad como tú. ¿No deberías preguntarle lo mismo a Froilán?

\- Yo soy guardia de la ciudad. Tengo motivos para estar aquí. La investigación, la seguridad de la señorita, vigilar a los posibles gamberros…

Bartolomé volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía qué motivo tenía: no decirle que no a Lucrecia. Miró a su medio hermana. Entendía qué podía ver en ella, a él también le parecería hermosa si no fuese de su familia. El problema estaba en el trato con ella. Aunque para ser justos, eso solo era con él, con el resto de gente era agradable. E incluso eso era algo reciente. Antes de que Lucrecia fuese consciente de lo que significaba que tuviesen distintos padres, qué eran las clases social y escuchase la versión de don Francisco de lo que había pasado hacía veinte años, se habían llevado bien. De repente, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió.

\- Listo. Podemos entrar.

Mientras entraban en el edificio vacío, no pudo evitar salvar las distancias y compararse con su padre. Veinte años, después, él también estaba investigando los motivos por los que capturaban a un habitante de Telitzin. Rápidamente se obligó a corregirse, pues ambos casos no tenían nada que ver. Lo suyo era poco más que un juego ante el arresto por parte de la guardia de la ciudad de un sospechoso de pasar información a los británicos. Su padre había arriesgado su posición para detener a una terrible secta que secuestraba sacrificios humanos para un ritual que terminaría con toda la vida en el mundo. Él era muy pequeño cuando su madre Cecilia le contaba en secreto, lejos del oído de don Francisco, las aventuras de su padre, Bartolomé de Telitzin. Sin embargo, las recordaba perfectamente hasta el más mínimo detalle. Siempre había creído que eran verdad y las pocas averiguaciones que había conseguido hacer, gracias a algunos de los soldados o al anciano padre Perico, se lo confirmaban. De hecho, seguía creyendo incluso en la parte sobrenatural y en que el ritual era verdad y no solo fantasías de la secta, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a otras personas. Por eso, le dolía tanto ver que había tanta gente con una opinión negativa de su padre y que, con el paso de los años, la versión de que había colaborado con la secta fuese ganando terreno frente a la de que había luchado por evitarla. No ayudaba el hecho de que hubiese matado al capitán Aguirre acusándolo de haber asesinado a su padre, algo que a nadie le sonaba. Ni siquiera Cecilia había podido confirmar eso, aunque confiase en que si Bartolomé lo había hecho sería verdad.

\- Y ya que habéis insistido tanto en venir aquí, ¿qué queréis buscar?

\- Una gran suma de dinero británico, mensajes secretos o incluso un sótano oculto. – Aventuró Bartolomé.

\- Seguramente los británicos sobornen españoles con dinero español para no levantar sospechas, me parece que Jacinto no sabe leer ni escribir y ni siquiera voy a responder a lo del sótano. – Contestó Froilán. – Además, eso serían pruebas incriminatorias y creí que queríais demostrar la inocencia de Jacinto.

\- Pero si no encontramos nada, será que es inocente.

\- Los soldados ya van a buscar, lo que importa es que ellos no lo encuentren. ¿Puedes explicarme cómo ayuda una segunda búsqueda si tu objetivo es no encontrar nada?

\- Chicos, dejad de discutir y poneos a buscar.

Froilán alzó las manos en un gesto de desesperación mientras Bartolomé reía por lo bajo y empezaba a buscar. Pero tras un buen rato. Lucrecia y él se dieron por vencidos. No había sótanos o pasadizos secretos, ni cartas de los británicos en los inexistentes dobles fondos de los cajones ni desorbitadas sumas de dinero.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya habéis visto que no hay nada, ¿podemos volver a vuestra casa?

Bartolomé sonrió. Así que Jacinto era inocente. Habían buscado por toda la casa y Froilán, pese a sus protestas, los había ayudado con ideas que a Lucrecia y a él no se les habían ocurrido. Pero no había nada. A menos que Jacinto hubiese ideado un escondite que despistase a todo el mundo, incluidos los soldados. Miró la masa de pan a medio hacer y los sacos de harina.

\- ¿Alguien ha buscado entre la masa y la harina? Es un escondite que solo se le podría haber ocurrido a un panadero.

\- Se te acaba de ocurrir a ti.

\- Yo no pienso manchar mi vestido de harina, busca tú si quieres.


	2. El gobernador don Rodrigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los arrestos continúan y la investigación lleva a los tres jóvenes hasta el nuevo gobernador de Telitzin.

Froilán estaba acompañando por la calle a una Lucrecia muerta de risa y a un Bartolomé cubierto de harina tras un pequeño accidente en la panadería. Lo que tenían en común es que habían accedido volver a casa tras no encontrar nada sospechoso en la panadería. Cuando había intentado decirles “os lo dije”, le habían contestado que eran ellos los que siempre habían creído en la inocencia de Jacinto y que eso solo reforzaba su teoría. Para lo mal que se llevaban, a lo largo de toda la mañana se habían puesto muchas veces de acuerdo contra él. Antes de volver al centro de la ciudad, los tres divisaron un corrillo de gente entorno a una casa. Froilán la reconoció, pero guardó silencio mientras se acercaban. Al acercarse más, vieron que la gente se apilaba entorno a otro par de soldados que sacaban de la casa a una mujer que no ofrecía resistencia, pero no dejaba de pedir ayuda a la gente a su alrededor. Desde la puerta, una señora mayor miraba la escena con preocupación. Froilán se acercó a sus compañeros. La gente dejó pasar al soldado y a la joven ricamente vestida, pero Bartolomé se quedó algo rezagado.

\- Llegas en buen momento. – Lo saludó uno de sus compañeros. – Ayúdanos a abrirnos paso entre tantos curiosos.

\- Claro. – Miró a la prisionera, pelirroja y de nariz algo chata. Era ella, no había duda. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por cierto?

\- ¿Ya sabes lo del capitán? – Froilán asintió. – Pues estamos capturando a los sospechosos. Esta mujer de mala vida no solo se vendía a sí misma a los británicos, sino que ha vendido a nuestro capitán.

\- No lo he hecho, ¿cómo iba a saberlo para empezar? – Los soldados guardaron un incómodo silencio. – No, el no venía aquí como vosotros. Froilán, tú me crees, ¿verdad? Ayúdame.

Él miró incómodo durante un momento a Lucrecia, pero no respondió. Si sus compañeros la estaban deteniendo, sería sospechosa, él no tenía más información. Siguió escoltando a la prisionera hasta que pasaron el cerco de gente, que se fue disolviendo con la curiosidad saciada. Mientras observaba el montón de gente hablando, sus ojos fueron hacia la inconfundible figura blanca y enharinada de Bartolomé. A su lado, había alguien hablándole al oído, embozado pese a la avanzada y calurosa primavera. Parecía indio, pero se retiró tan pronto que no podía estar seguro. Volviendo su atención a sus compañeros, preguntó:

\- ¿Hay muchos sospechosos más? La gente ya está bastante nerviosa con los británicos por aquí, si empieza a haber demasiadas detenciones puede haber problemas.

\- No te preocupes, esta es la última. Jacinto y Colás ya están en el cuartel.

Así que el pillo Colás también. Era un muchacho huérfano de la edad de Lucrecia, pero nunca había tratado mucho con él. Lo conocía sobre todo por las protestas de los comerciantes ante los muchos hurtos que cometía el ladronzuelo. Ninguno de los tres sospechosos le parecía capaz de algo tan grave como vender información a los británicos, pero no los conocía mucho. Aunque por lo que sabía, ninguno tenía familia británica ni vínculos de ningún tipo. Tampoco tenían sangre india que pudiese hacer que guardasen rencor como los miembros de la secta de hace veinte años. Los tres eran completamente españoles. ¿Había algún vínculo entre los tres? ¿Algo en común? Un panadero viudo, una prostituta que había llegado a Telitzin sola y un pillo huérfano. Los tres podrían tener necesidad de dinero, pero no habían encontrado nada así en casa de Jacinto. En fin, ya se encargarían sus compañeros de la investigación. Al menos no habría más arrestos y los que había habido tampoco revolverían demasiado a la población, pues ninguno de los tres tenía demasiados vínculos con la gente de la ciudad.

\- ¿Así que la conocías? – Le preguntó Lucrecia en cuánto se hubo despedido de sus compañeros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No os habías conocido ya? Sabía tu nombre. – Lucrecia sonaba muy fría. Asustado por lo que pudiese estar imaginando, se apresuró a contestar.

\- Sí, pero no… no. En realidad…

El día en que había entrado a la guardia, un par de soldados, con la idea de darle la bienvenida, le habían llevado al prostíbulo diciéndole que era un bar y tras unas copas, lo habían enviado a una habitación donde le estaba esperando esa mujer. Sin deseos de hacer nada, pero tampoco de parecer desagradecido hacia sus compañeros, había permanecido durante un tiempo en la habitación, apenas hablando con la prostituta. Al principio esta había intentado desinhibirlo diciéndole que no era el primer joven sin experiencia que veía, pero al ver que estaba decidido, le había agradecido el poder descansar un poco. No había querido explicar toda la historia a Lucrecia, pero eso había causado que tuviese una idea equivocada. Iba a explicarse mejor, pero esta lo interrumpió.

\- No quiero detalles, Froilán.

Tras terminar de almorzar, Lucrecia había dejado que Froilán y Bartolomé se sentasen con ella. En ese momento no le apetecía estar con ninguno de los dos, pero necesitaba hablar sobre las detenciones que había habido ese día. Quizás la tomasen por una loca, pero no le importaba lo que Bartolomé pensase. En cuanto a Froilán, no sabía si tampoco o si esperaba que no se lo tuviese en cuenta.

\- Sé que hemos empezado esto un poco en broma, pero creo que aquí hay algo serio. ¿Alguno de vosotros se imagina a los tres acusados conociendo los planes del capitán y contándolos a los británicos?

\- No conozco los detalles, pero, ¿por qué los detendrían si no mis compañeros?

\- Puede que los soldados planeen algo. Hoy he descubierto que no sé cómo de retorcido puede ser uno.

\- Una conspiración por parte de todos los soldados. ¿Te estás escuchando? Los conozco. Aunque no todos sean perfectos, no harían algo así.

\- Quizás no todos los soldados. – Intervino Bartolomé. – Pero el que les da órdenes ahora es el gobernador, no el capitán que conoces.

\- Dejando de lado la grave acusación que estás haciendo, ¿qué interés puede tener el gobernador en arrestar o condenar a estas tres personas? No es que sean potenciales rivales políticos, precisamente.

\- Poca gente los echaría de menos y se armaría poco revuelo. No sé qué pretende, pero está pasando algo, Froilán.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

Lucrecia pensó que Froilán iba a añadir algo, pero pareció callarse bruscamente. Su hermanastro miró hacia abajo pero no respondió. Aprovechando el silencio, expresó su temor.

\- Mi padre siempre ha dicho que la secta no había desaparecido. Que el antiguo gobernador había engañado a la guardia para que algunos miembros escapasen.

\- Mi padre nunca habría hecho eso, don Francisco es un ignorante sobre el asunto.

\- Al menos no es un violador.

\- ¡Mi padre no hizo eso! – Gritó Bartolomé poniéndose en pie. – Fue el único hombre al que nuestra madre quiso, no lo olvides.

\- Calmaos los dos, por favor.

Froilán tenía razón. El ambiente era muy tenso entre los tres: su conflicto familiar con Bartolomé, la desconfianza que Froilán mostraba hacia este desde que habían vuelto y lo que ella pensaba sobre los hábitos del soldado. Pero no tenían más remedio que entenderse. Si hubiesen sido otros dos hombres cualesquiera podría haberlos calmado y convencerlos con facilidad de que la ayudasen. Pero con su medio hermano y Froilán no iba a utilizar sus trucos.

\- Tienes razón, Froilán, tenemos que calmarnos. Volvamos al tema principal.

\- Es verdad que mi padre no consiguió acabar con toda la secta. Y han capturado a tres españoles, como debían ser los sacrificios. Sin embargo, el templo y la mesa fueron destruidos, así que tampoco tiene tanto sentido.

\- ¿Estáis acusando al gobernador, llegado de la capital, de pertenecer al Culto?

\- No olvides al padre Julián.

\- ¿A quién?

Bartolomé se lo explicó. El predecesor del padre Perico, llegado de la península, había sido seducido por la secta en su momento. Lucrecia tuvo que admitir que su hermanastro conocía lo sucedido hace veinte años como poca gente. ¿Habría sido su madre la que le había contado todo cuando era pequeño? Suponiendo que estuviese diciendo la verdad. Podría estar dando pistas falsas para que no descubriesen a la secta si era la que estaba detrás de todo. No tenía pruebas de que su hermanastro perteneciese a esta, pero tampoco había descartado esa posibilidad. Aunque parecía colaborar, podía ser un truco para guiarlos por callejones sin salida. Froilán tomó la palabra.

\- Vale, admitamos que es posible que la secta esté involucrada. ¿Qué queréis hacer? ¿Entrar en el cuartel y liberar a los sospechosos basándoos en ello?

\- Investigar más. Si le preguntamos al gobernador don Rodrigo, podremos averiguar algo por lo que diga o lo que calle.

\- Una cosa es que queráis colaros en la casa vacía de un panadero, pero investigar al gobernador. ¿Con los británicos rodeándonos?

\- Creo que Lucrecia tiene razón. Es la única pista que tenemos de momento.

Froilán alzó las manos y suspiró claudicando.

En compañía de un soldado, había sido fácil entrar en el cuartel y llegar hasta el despacho del capitán, ahora ocupado por el gobernador, que durante la crisis había decidido priorizar la parte militar de la ciudad frente a la administrativa. Picaron a la puerta y, cuando tuvieron permiso, la abrieron. Dentro estaba el gobernador don Rodrigo, con algunos años y kilos más de los que le gustaría, pero luciendo con orgullo la cicatriz que había recibido en el rostro luchando en Perú de joven. Aunque había progresado en la carrera política en vez de en la militar, contaba su pasado a todo el mundo y parecía sentirse muy cómodo haciendo de capitán de la guardia. A su lado estaba su anciano consejero Fernando, uno de los pocos indios que había luchado por el abuelo de Bartolomé y que seguía con vida.

\- ¿Qué deseáis?

\- Veníamos a preguntar por lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad. No puedo evitar estar muy preocupada ante la situación.

\- Soldado Froilán, ¿has traído a la señorita Avellaneda solo por eso? No puedo tranquilizar personalmente a cada ciudadano, tengo mucho que hacer. El pregonero ya ha explicado un poco lo que pasaba.

\- Estaba tan preocupada que no tuve otra opción, señor. – Contestó Froilán de acuerdo a lo planeado de antemano. – Además, pensé su padre estaría muy agradecido si ayudabais a su hija.

\- Vamos, Froilán, lo haces sonar como si solo fuese a ayudarla por quedar bien ante su padre. – Se apresuró a contestar Rodrigo. – Quiero tranquilizarla, señorita, pero no puedo explicarle todo lo que pasa. Entenderá que en estas situaciones la confidencialidad puede ser clave.

\- ¿No se fía de mí? – Se hizo la sorprendida y dolida Lucrecia. – Puedo prometérselo por lo que quiera.

\- No, no es eso…

\- Ah, ya entiendo. Froilán, Bartolomé, ¿podéis dejarme a solas con el gobernador?

Estos obedecieron y don Rodrigo le pidió a Fernando que hiciese lo mismo.

Fuera del despacho, Bartolomé y Froilán esperaban junto a Fernando. El soldado ya conocía al consejero, pero su compañero decidió presentarse.

\- Buenas tardes, señor. Soy Bartolomé Cecilio el hijo del gobernador Bartolomé. Usted lo conoció, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. – Contestó amablemente. – Y también a tu abuelo. Provienes de un linaje de grandes hombres.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Poca gente tiene estima a mi padre.

\- Tuvo que enfrentarse a muchos retos difíciles. Pero no fue culpa suya que la ciudad cayese ante Cortés, era demasiado joven. Después, su gobierno fue bueno y nos ayudó a los indios.

\- Sí, eso he oído. – Comentó Bartolomé lleno de alegría. – Aunque la gente suele culparlo por lo que pasó después, con la secta.

\- Lo sé, pero no tiene sentido. Es quien derrotó al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, no puede ser que perteneciese a ella. El capitán Aguirre iba a detener al líder, pero él se aseguró de que le pasase lo mismo a todos los miembros, por lo que fue él quien la erradicó.

\- Exacto, culparle porque algunos huyesen es ridículo.

\- Señor, ¿cree que los miembros que huyeron podrían haber vuelto aquí? – Preguntó Froilán.

\- Eso es imposible. A lo largo de estos años, hemos recibido noticias de que los tres habían sido asesinados en distintos sitios.

\- Seguro que fue mi padre.

\- Seguro. Así que no os preocupéis por la secta, una Telitzin sin ella es el legado de Bartolomé y debemos disfrutarlo.

\- ¿No sería posible defender la inocencia de mi padre para que pueda volver algún día? Está tan claro que era inocente…

\- Bartolomé, no quiero atacar a tu padre, pero recuerda que también le acusaron de haber matado al capitán de la guardia. – Le recordó Froilán.

El joven miró instintivamente a Fernando.

\- No te preocupes, ese asesinato habrá sido obra de la secta. Seguro que acusan a tu padre sin fundamento para poner en duda sus hazañas.

\- ¿Entonces no tiene ninguna duda sobre si pudo hacer que la secta sobreviviese intencionadamente?

\- Ninguna. Tengo claro que su objetivo era destruir el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada y que lo consiguió.

Bartolomé guardó silencio, pensativo. Al principio le había alegrado que Fernando elogiase a su padre, pero ¿no había ido demasiado lejos? Incluso lo había defendido del asesinato del capitán Aguirre y él sabía que sí lo había hecho. ¿Querría Fernando solamente ganarse su simpatía y confianza? Por otra parte, había hecho mucho hincapié en que la secta había sido destruida por completo. Incluso había aportado información nueva, como la muerte de los tres que habían huido. Era normal que el consejero quisiese tranquilizar a los ciudadanos, pero quizás hubiese sido demasiado. ¿Estaría intentando alejarlos de la pista o estaba siendo paranoico?

Rodrigo había terminado de contar una historia muy por encima sobre cómo los británicos habían comprado espías en Telitzin, pero que él pensaba plantarles cara hasta que llegase el ejército español. No había dicho nada nuevo. Lucrecia estaba lista para empezar su actuación.

\- Menos mal, me siento mucho más segura sabiendo que Telitzin está protegida por alguien como usted.

Fingió coger aire antes de suspirar de alivio, pero en ese momento, su vestido se rompió por donde ella lo había modificado para que sucediese eso. Fingiendo pudor, pero tras asegurarse de que el gobernador tuviese tiempo suficiente para ver, se cubrió los pechos, que habían quedado excesivamente expuestos tras romperse el vestido.

\- Voy a llamar a alguien para que le cosa eso.

\- No hace falta, siempre tengo aguja e hilo encima. ¿Le importa ayudarme?

\- Por supuesto, faltaría más.

Lucrecia le indicó que sujetase el vestido por la parte rota, mientras ella empezaba a coser. Como imaginaba, el gobernador parecía demasiado distraído como para prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

\- Sus palabras me han tranquilizado. – Repitió mientras hinchaba su pecho con otra gran respiración. – Por un momento pensé que el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada podría haber vuelto.

\- No. No… eso sería terrible. Pero estamos seguros de que han desaparecido.

\- Mi padre siempre ha dicho que no desapareció del todo.

\- Bueno… lo investigaré…

\- ¿Pero entonces quiere decir que puede estar involucrada?

\- No, no. – Pareció despertar Rodrigo. – Tengo la situación bajo control, no se preocupe. Tengo un plan contra los británicos y contra cualquier enemigo que pueda aparecer, los derrotaré a todos.

Ante la bravuconada, Lucrecia puso los ojos en blanco, sabedora de que Rodrigo no miraba hacia ahí, y le abrazó. El gobernador devolvió el abrazo y ya estaba encaminando sus manos a levantar sus faldas, cuando esta lo detuvo cariñosamente.

\- Alto, todavía no estoy casada. Pero una vez haya consumado mi matrimonio, mi marido no nos descubrirá. Siempre y cuando este plan suyo nos salve a todos.

Se soltó de él y empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida, sonriéndole pícaramente pese a las arcadas interiores.

\- Espere, señorita Lucrecia. Acerca de mi plan… conlleva ciertos riesgos. No se lo diga a nadie, pero salga de Telitzin antes de que anochezca y aléjese hasta que todos los británicos hayan quedado atrás.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- No puedo decírselo, pero es por su bien. Sería una pena que le pasase algo por quedarse en Telitzin.


	3. El misterioso embozado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión entre los tres miembros del grupo aumenta y Froilán decide descubrir quién es el embozado que habló con Bartolomé.

En una callejuela cerca del cuartel, Bartolomé Cecilio estaba poniendo en común con Lucrecia lo que él y Froilán habían averiguado.  
\- Y eso es todo. Se mostró muy amable, pero resultó sospechosa la seguridad con la que Fernando negaba cualquier conexión con el Culto. A eso hay que sumarle que alabó a mi padre en exceso, - decidió ignorar la mirada de su hermanastra que expresaba un “para que tú lo digas” – seguramente solo para engatusarme. Pues no dejaba de repetir cómo había acabado completamente con la secta e incluso yo admito que no fue así. Además del tema de la muerte del capitán Aguirre.  
\- Yo tuve la misma impresión que Bartolomé. Fernando mostraba los signos de alguien que miente.  
\- Pues yo no estoy segura de cuándo mintió y cuándo no don Rodrigo, pero me aseguró que tenía la situación controlada. Aunque su plan contra los británicos es arriesgado. Y como pareció sentir… simpatía, por mí, me recomendó que saliese del pueblo hasta dejar a los británicos atrás. Y estoy bastante segura de que ahí lo decía en serio.  
Bartolomé, que sabía que significaba en ese caso “simpatía”, tuvo una revelación. Alejarse de Telitzin, el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, lo que su padre había hecho y cómo…  
\- Es lo mismo que con Bartolomé y Cecilia. Te está diciendo que te alejes de Telitzin para que no seas engullida en la destrucción del despertar de Quetzalcóatl.  
\- Aclárame lo que dices, no estoy seguro de entenderte.  
\- El ritual que quería hacer la secta hace veinte años tenía mayor o menor poder destructivo dependiendo del número de sacrificios. Parece que el gobernador, conectado al Culto probablemente a través de Fernando, quiere sacrificar a una sola persona y destruir Telitzin y sus alrededores. Pero como le ha cogido cariño a mi hermana, - Bartolomé no supo si la mirada asesina de Lucrecia fue por hablar tan a las claras o por no decir “medio hermana” – quiere salvarla alejándola de la ciudad.  
\- Admitiendo por un momento que todas esas cosas mágicas sean verdad, - respondió dudoso Froilán – ha cogido tres prisioneros, no uno. Eso debilita tu teoría. Y si quisiese sacrificarlos, ¿a qué está esperando? ¿Por qué no los ha matado ya?  
\- Con tres sería todo el mundo, entonces no tendría sentido decirle a Lucrecia que se aleje. Quizás quiera tener repuestos. Y puede que necesite alguna condición antes de hacer el ritual, no sé exactamente cómo funciona.  
Era verdad que esa parte de su teoría fallaba un poco, pero creía que estaba bien encaminado. Sin embargo, Froilán lo estaba mirando con una suspicacia que rozaba la agresividad.  
\- Froilán tiene razón, no creo que quiera hacer el ritual. Además, una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de cuando cuentas la historia de tu padre es que mató al capitán en el suelo y no en la mesa ritual porque así no se activaba el ritual, ¿verdad? Tu teoría no se sostiene ni con tu propia historia.  
Bartolomé bajó la cabeza. Seguramente Lucrecia tuviese razón y se hubiese precipitado al sacar conclusiones. Pero para su sorpresa, Froilán acudió en su defensa.  
\- Un momento, Lucrecia. ¿La mesa es algo tan importante en esa historia? Entonces, si don Rodrigo tuviese la mesa, la teoría de Bartolomé tendría sentido, ¿verdad?  
\- Un poco, sí. No creo que el ritual funcionase de todas formas, pero bastaría para convencerme de que don Rodrigo quiere intentarlo. Pero fue destruida hace años con el templo.  
\- Debo confesaros una cosa. Creí que guardando el secreto cumplía mi deber, pero ahora creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es contároslo. La mesa ritual no fue destruida. Está en el sótano del cuartel. Durante la destrucción del templo, los soldados la escondieron en su sótano.  
\- Entonces tengo razón, está claro que quieren hacer el ritual.  
\- Froilán, ¿crees que esto estaba pensado desde hace tantos años?  
\- Me extrañaría, supongo que la guardaron por otros motivos o por prevención, pero han decidido aprovecharla ahora que estamos rodeados por el ejército británico.  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo el peso de lo que habían descubierto. Don Rodrigo, aliado con el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, quería realizar el ritual que había fracasado hacía veinte años. Además, estaba la incógnita del número de sacrificios que se emplearían, pero debía evitarse, en cualquier caso. Fue Froilán quién rompió el silencio, con un tono de voz bastante agresivo dirigido a Bartolomé.  
\- Si queremos conseguir algo, tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo ya os he contado el secreto de la mesa, ¿tú tienes algo que decir?  
\- ¿Me acusas de algo?  
Con velocidad, Froilán cogió a Bartolomé por la camisa con una mano y lo puso contra la pared, mientras con la otra apuntaba con su espada al cuello del mestizo. Había seriedad en el rostro del soldado y comprobó que algo de preocupación en el de su hermana. Se habría esperado antes que animase a Froilán a terminar la tarea, por lo que ver preocupación le sorprendió.  
\- Ya te he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo de buenas. Habla. Te he visto con un indio embozado cuando arrestaron a la prostituta.  
Bartolomé entendió su error. Ahora sus compañeros sospecharían de él. Intentó corregirse explicándolo todo.  
\- No penséis nada malo. Se me acercó y me habló un momento, pero no lo conocía.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Que me reuniese con él al atardecer. Pero también me pidió que no lo hablase con nadie.  
\- ¿Y le hiciste caso?  
\- Me pareció una pista muy importante y no quería asustarlo. Iba a contaros lo que descubriese.  
\- ¿Dónde ibas a reunirte con él?  
\- En la antigua casa de don Francisco. Donde ahora viven los encargados de la plantación. Si eres tan amable de soltarme… debería ponerme en camino pronto. – Froilán no lo soltó, pero parecía dudar. – Dijiste que teníamos que confiar los unos en los otros.  
\- Cosa que no has hecho.  
\- Vale, me he equivocado, pero iba a contároslo después. No puedes creer que colabore con el Culto.  
\- Froilán, ¿podemos hablar? – Intervino Lucrecia.  
El soldado soltó a Bartolomé y se alejó un poco con Lucrecia, sin dejar de apuntarle.  
\- Sabes que soy rápido, no intentes salir corriendo.

Froilán quería creer a su amigo, pero había tanto en juego que no quería correr ningún riesgo. Sería imperdonable que por su amistad dejase morir a esas tres personas. O a toda Telitzin. Seguramente el ritual fuese mentira, pero ¿y si no era así? No se sentía inclinado a creer en algo así, pero gente con más experiencia y conocimientos sobre la secta había actuado como si fuese verdad: el antiguo líder de la secta Tomás, el capitán Diego Aguirre, el gobernador Bartolomé y ahora don Rodrigo y su consejero Fernando. ¿La lógica no implicaba que debía ser verdad?  
\- ¿Crees que Bartolomé está aliado con la secta? – Le preguntó a Lucrecia. – Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.  
\- Siempre había pensado que podría ser posible, pero ahora que has dicho lo del indio embozado…  
\- Pero nos ha contado una historia coherente y nos ha ayudado mucho en la investigación. Si no fuese por él, no habríamos descubierto que la secta estaba implicada.  
\- Siempre ha elogiado a su padre. Si eso no te parece prueba suficiente…  
\- Tú crees que el gobernador fue miembro de la secta, y yo no sé qué pensar, pero está claro que Bartolomé no piensa así. La mayoría de sus elogios son por haber destruido a la secta. Eso es más relevante que como haya sido la realidad.  
\- Míralo así, desde su punto de vista. Su familia ha gobernado Telitzin durante generaciones y su padre es un héroe que ha detenido a la secta. Pero ha sido juzgado injustamente y entonces, él, en vez de convertirse en el nuevo gobernador está sirviendo en casa del enemigo de su padre. ¿No te parece lógico que Bartolomé esté lleno de rencor y busque venganza?  
\- ¿Aliándose con la secta contra la que luchó su padre? ¿Crees que Bartolomé es así?  
\- ¿Y qué propones? – Evadió Lucrecia la pregunta. – ¿Dejarlo ir sin más al encuentro?  
\- Iré con él, así me aseguraré de que no pase nada raro.  
\- Eso es como no dejarlo ir. En cuánto el embozado misterioso lo vea con un soldado, huirá.  
\- Es importante que se encuentren, sea lo que sea nos aportará información importante. Pero no quiero dejarlo ir solo. Creo que confío en él, pero no quiero arriesgarme.  
\- Si voy yo, no creo que se alarme.  
\- Ni hablar. ¿Y si es una trampa? Es demasiado peligroso.  
\- Correré el riesgo. Vale la pena para salvar a varias personas.  
Froilán guardó silencio. No podía decirlo claramente, pero para él no valía la pena. De hecho, había estado tentado de decirle a Lucrecia que siguiese el consejo del gobernador y abandonase la ciudad, pero sabía que no le haría caso. Eso habría reducido las posibilidades de detener a la secta, pero valía la pena. Empezó a pensar alguna manera de vigilar a Bartolomé sin poner en peligro a Lucrecia.

Bartolomé se dirigía a la antigua residencia de don Francisco, acompañado de Lucrecia. Después de que esta hubiese discutido durante un tiempo con Froilán le habían hecho una propuesta que había aceptado: para no ahuyentar al misterioso embozado, sería ella quien lo vigilase y no el soldado, quién no los acompañaría. Además, al llegar a la casa, Lucrecia se quedaría a cierta distancia. A Bartolomé le extrañaba que Froilán se conformase con esa escueta medida de seguridad, pues de ser una trampa podrían alcanzarla con facilidad, pero el caso es que el trato le convenía. Podría obtener información sin riesgo de asustar al informante y después trabajaría con Lucrecia y Froilán para detener al Culto. Aunque debía admitir que la situación era complicada. Su padre había tenido que recurrir a la guardia de la ciudad, pero ahora era probable que él tuviese que enfrentarse a esta. Agarró con fuerza el cayado que había recogido en casa por si el encuentro con el embozado resultaba ser una trampa. Ese desvío, sumado al ralentizante vestido de su hermana, le hacía ir con algo de retraso, pero esperaba que el embozado tuviese algo de paciencia. Miró a Lucrecia, que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había aceptado que lo acompañase.  
\- De verdad que no pertenezco al Culto. Debería haberos hablado del embozado, sí, pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas acabar con el Culto. – Al ver que esta seguía en silencio, añadió. - ¿No ves que siempre estoy hablando de como mi padre se enfrentó a ellos?  
\- Sí, me tienes harta de hablar de ese malnacido.  
\- Escucha, nuestros padres estaban enfrentados, pero no tenemos por qué seguir con eso. Yo no odio a don Francisco.  
\- Mi padre te acogió en su casa, el tuyo violó a mi madre.  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Se obligó a tranquilizarse, no solucionaría nada gritando. – Escucha, no fue una violación, se querían. Cuando lo dije antes no estaba mintiendo.  
\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Uno de los amigos de tu padre?  
\- Fue nuestra madre. Siempre que me contaba las aventuras de mi padre me decía lo mucho que se querían. Es verdad. – Lucrecia estaba negando con la cabeza. – Lo juro por mis recuerdos de nuestra madre.  
\- Ya basta, eso no puede ser verdad. Francisco siempre me había dicho…  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste qué me contaba nuestra madre? Pensé que cuando crecieras me lo preguntarías, pero nunca mostraste interés y nunca me dejaste contártelo.  
\- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? – En la voz de Lucrecia se mezclaba un inicio de llanto y resentimiento acumulado durante años. - ¿Por qué fuiste tú quién conoció a nuestra madre y no yo? Yo también quería que me contase historias, que me abrazase, conocerla… en cambio la maté. No es justo.  
\- Lucrecia… - Quería consolarla, pero tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos, no sabía qué éxito tendría si lo intentaba.  
\- Y ahora me dices que nuestra madre solo quiso a Bartolomé… Ya sabía que no había amor entre Francisco y ella, pero… ¿por qué tienes que tenerlo tú todo? Tus padres se querían, ves a tu padre como un héroe y no como a un viejo avaricioso, conociste a tu madre…  
\- Pero nunca conocí a mi padre, tengo que soportar como la gente lo insulta, cuestiona los motivos de mi nacimiento… - Bartolomé vio que no estaba avanzando por ahí y decidió cambiar de táctica. – Nuestra madre no llegó a conocerte, pero te quería desde antes de que nacieses. Yo ya tenía cuatro años, así que ya lo recuerdo bien. Estaba tan ilusionada mientras te esperaba… Igual que tú piensas en ella cuando ya no está, ella pensaba en ti antes de que llegases.  
Lucrecia se detuvo mientras se frotaba un ojo.  
\- Ve. – Bartolomé la miró sin entender, así que ella añadió con un hilo de voz – Ya estamos delante de la casa. Te esperan.  
Tenía razón, ya habían llegado. Y a algunos metros de distancia estaba el mismo indio embozado que le había hablado en la calle, delante de la puerta de la casa. Parecía estar solo, pero se notaba que tenía una espada debajo de la capa. Dejando a Lucrecia reflexionando sobre el pasado, se acercó a él. De cerca, notó sus arrugas.  
\- He venido. ¿Qué quieres y quién eres?  
El indio se retiró el embozo y le respondió. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero se parecía a las descripciones, a los retratos y a sí mismo.  
\- Soy Bartolomé de Telitzin, hijo mío.


	4. Bartolomé de Telitzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la ayuda de su nuevo aliado, Bartolomé Cecilio, Lucrecia y Froilán averiguan el plan detrás de los arrestos y se ponen en marcha para detenerlo.

Bartolomé Cecilio se fundió en un abrazo con su padre, el héroe que había admirado durante toda su vida sin haberlo visto. Apenas conseguía reprimir sus sollozos de emoción.

\- Padre, siempre esperé el día en el que regresarías. No puedo creer… - Consiguió decir tras un tiempo y separarse del abrazo.

\- Lo siento, debería haber estado contigo estos años, pero no pude…

\- Lo sé. – Lo interrumpió su hijo. – Madre me lo contó todo, tenías que escapar o te habrían condenado pese a salvar la ciudad.

\- Así que Cecilia te lo contó todo. Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Pero no solo hui por mí, quería que Francisco se olvidase de mí y no os guardase rencor a ti y a Cecilia.

\- Lo has conseguido, me he criado en casa de don Francisco y he tenido una buena vida, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Incluso Francisco pudo demostrar piedad… Me llegaban algunas noticias de Telitzin, pero no siempre sabía de ti. Volví una vez, de incógnito, cuando tenías unos pocos meses para verte al menos una vez y despedirme adecuadamente de Cecilia, pues no sabía cuándo podría volver. Todos estos años me he preguntado qué habría sido de esa bolita de carne que llevaba mi nombre. Pero que me digas que has tenido una buena vida me hace tan feliz…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No es peligroso?

\- Es verdad, debemos centrarnos en la situación actual. Me gustaría estar hablando contigo durante horas, pero tenemos que aplazarlo.

\- ¿Es sobre el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada?

\- Así es, todos estos años, mientras estaba fuera de Telitzin me he dedicado a infiltrarme en los restos del Culto para acabar con él. – Según dijo esto, le enseño que en la cintura llevaba un cuchillo con una serpiente alada tallada en el mango. – Como seguro que sabes si Cecilia te contó la historia, el líder de la secta me mintió sobre el número de miembros. La guardia arrestó a tres y yo maté a Tomás, o Lictozún como se hacía llamar, pero hubo tres más que escaparon. Durante este tiempo me dediqué a localizarlos y, con una identidad falsa y fingiendo ser afín a sus ideas, conseguí acercarme a ellos y entrar en el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada.

\- ¿Y ahora han vuelto a Telitzin?

\- No, aprovechando mi cercanía a ellos, fui matándolos uno a uno. Pero al encargarme del último en su propia casa, leí sus cartas y descubrí que mantenía contacto con un cuarto miembro superviviente y que vivía en Telitzin. Al parecer, Tomás tenía un plan de emergencia por si todo salía mal y mantuvo a un miembro alejado de la acción.

\- Fernando.

\- Exacto. En las cartas que intercambiaba con el miembro al que maté, le pedía que volviese ante la inminente llegada del ejército británico, pues supondría una oportunidad para ejecutar su plan y que se había ganado la confianza del gobernador, pero no la del capitán. Sin embargo, no sé de qué plan hablaban. Vine a Telitzin para matar a Fernando, pero todavía no he encontrado ninguna buena oportunidad. No quería mezclarte en esto, pero no sé de quién puedo fiarme tras veinte años fuera, aparte del hijo de Cecilia y al ver que empezaban a arrestar gente me decidí a ponerme en contacto contigo…

\- Padre… claro que puedes contar conmigo. He estado investigando el caso yo también con mis compañeros y hemos descubierto algunas cosas.

\- ¿Compañeros? – Bartolomé Cecilio asintió. – Pueden ser de ayuda, pero solo si confías plenamente en ellos. ¿No tendrán ninguna relación con la secta?

\- Estoy seguro de que no es así y nos pueden ayudar. Y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

\- Está bien, me fío de tu juicio. Deberíamos reunirnos con ellos antes de seguir intercambiando información. ¿Una de ellas es la chica que está esperando más adelante? – El joven asintió. – Que se acerque. Es hija de Cecilia también, ¿verdad? Se parece mucho a ella.

En ese momento, la puerta detrás del antiguo gobernador se abrió y, antes de que Bartolomé Cecilio se diese cuenta, su padre ya se había girado y estaba apuntando con su cuchillo al cuello de un sorprendido Froilán.

\- ¿Te envía Fernando para acabar conmigo? Sabía que durante este tiempo se habría dedicado a reclutar nuevos miembros.

\- No, padre, es Froilán, mi otro compañero. Podemos fiarnos de él. ¿Pero qué hacías ahí dentro?

\- Siento haber escuchado a escondidas, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no formabas parte de la secta. Lucrecia te hizo ir más lento para que yo tuviese tiempo a llegar aquí antes que tú. Así pude comprobar que no era una trampa y pude escuchar lo que decías. – Mirando a Bartolomé de Telitzin, añadió. – Lo siento, señor.

\- ¿Este es uno de tus compañeros? Me cae bien. Tiene que mejorar sus reflejos, - comentó mientras alejaba el cuchillo de su cuello. – pero me gusta su plan.

Hicieron una seña a Lucrecia para que se acercase, quien se mantuvo en completo silencio para sorpresa de su hermanastro y pusieron toda la información en común. Le contaron a Bartolomé cómo los tres habían descubierto la relación de Fernando con la secta, como había tres arrestados por la muerte del capitán Rodríguez, la aparente intención de don Rodrigo de destruir Telitzin y sus alrededores y que la mesa ritual estaba en el cuartel.

\- Por lo que me acabáis de decir, parece que tenéis razón en que quieren hacer el ritual para destruir a los británicos. Pero debemos recordar que el miembro del Culto es Fernando, Rodrigo está siendo engañado. Creo que Fernando pretende activar el ritual con tres personas, consciente de lo que sucederá, pero le ha dicho a Rodrigo que así solo destruiría Telitzin.

\- Eso tiene sentido. – Contestó Froilán. – Rodrigo puede ser tan fanático como para sacrificarse a sí mismo y a la ciudad entera para destrozar a los británicos, pero no creo que quisiera destruir el mundo. Pero si no sabe lo que está haciendo…

\- Padre, tengo una pregunta. Si quieren hacer el ritual y ya tienen los sacrificios y la mesa, ¿por qué no lo han hecho todavía? ¿Qué más hace falta?

\- En primer lugar, un cántico, pero seguro que Fernando lo ha aprendido durante estos años, Tomás tuvo que dejar alguna copia escrita por si acaso. Ninguno de los miembros que maté lo conocía, así que imagino que solo lo conoce el líder, pero ahora debe de ser Fernando. Lo único que los ha frenado es que el ritual debe hacerse con la luna brillando en lo alto del cielo. Hace veinte años no lo sabía, pero Tomás también esperó a la noche por una razón.

\- Entonces solo tenemos hasta esta noche… - Se lamentó Bartolomé. – No podemos derrotar a toda la guardia de la ciudad en tan poco tiempo.

\- No creo que todos mis compañeros estén de acuerdo con el plan, deben de actuar engañados. Si pudiésemos convencerlos…

\- Parece largo y arriesgado. – Se opuso Bartolomé de Telitzin. A su hijo no se le pasaba por alto que Lucrecia seguía sin hablar. – Pero si Fernando muere, no será posible realizar el ritual. Creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción.

\- Colarnos en el cuartel no parece fácil.

\- Como he dicho, he seguido a Fernando algunos días con intención de matarlo. Todos los días va a ver la fosa común de los indios caídos durante la conquista, pero siempre coincidió que había alguien más.

\- Con el toque de queda que hay hoy, eso no sería problema, - comentó pensativo Froilán – pero existe la posibilidad de que hoy, con todo el asunto del ritual, no vaya a la fosa común. Que alguno vaya a matar a Fernando, yo voy a intentar colarme en el cuartel por si está Fernando. Y si no está, puedo intentar liberar a los prisioneros o romper la mesa ritual.

\- ¿No es peligroso separarnos? – Preguntó Bartolomé Cecilio.

\- Para los que se encarguen de Fernando no. Un viejo desarmado no debería suponer ningún peligro. Para mí… sí, un poco. Pero soy soldado, es mi trabajo.

\- Iré contigo, puede que necesites ayuda. – Se ofreció el antiguo gobernador.

\- No, padre. Es peligroso, iré yo.

\- Bartolomé, tú todavía eres joven, no arriesgues tu vida por la de un viejo como tu padre.

\- Acabo de encontrarte tras tantos años, no podría perderte ahora.

\- Tengo que ir yo. – Respondió su padre con la mano en la espada. – Cecilia te enseñó muchas cosas, pero no a luchar con la espada. Yo he estado practicando todos estos años.

\- Pero… - Bartolomé sabía que su padre tenía razón, que ayudaría mucho más a Froilán que él.

\- Te prometo que volveremos a vernos después de esto y hablaremos todo lo que quieras. – Bartolomé acabó por asentir. - Ve con la hija de Cecilia a la fosa común. Y volvamos todos a vernos.

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo antes de despedirse. Mientras tanto, Bartolomé escucho a Froilán hablar con Lucrecia.

\- De verdad que lo de antes no fue como crees, es un malentendido. Si no vuelvo con vida, debes saber… - Pero al joven soldado que estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida le faltó el valor y se cortó.

\- Volvamos a vernos todos. – Pidió Bartolomé mientras se alejaba con Lucrecia y mientras Froilán y Bartolomé de Telitzin se encaminaban a cumplir su cometido.

\- Lucrecia, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Bartolomé según iban a la fosa común. - No has hablado durante toda la reunión.

\- Estoy bien, sí. Es solo que estoy desbordada emocionalmente… Primero me explicas todo lo de nuestra madre y ahora aparece el antiguo gobernador. Y parece que todo lo que has dicho es verdad, está decidido a luchar contra la secta. Todo lo que había dicho mi padre es mentira.

\- Si quieres, cuando todo esto acabe, puedo contártelo todo. La historia que me contaba nuestra madre, con todos los detalles.

\- ¿Para que vea lo mentiroso que es mi padre? – Ahí estaba su agresividad habitual, pensó Bartolomé, pero Lucrecia se corrigió enseguida. – Lo siento, sé que quieres ayudarme. Sí, me gustaría que me contases la historia. Pero es que es duro descubrir qué tipo de hombre es mi padre. Acusando injustamente al tuyo por… ni siquiera sé por qué. No pueden ser celos, pues sé que no quería a nuestra madre.

\- No creo que mintiese, hay mucha confusión entorno a la figura de mi padre. Sí que se hizo pasar por un miembro del Culto para acabar con él. Se lo había explicado a nuestra madre, pero don Francisco solo vio a mi padre actuando como si perteneciese al Culto y matando al capitán Aguirre.

\- Eres tan bueno… siento haber sido cruel contigo todos estos años.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio durante un tiempo. Tenían mucho que decirse, pero ninguno estaba acostumbrado a abrirse con el otro. Finalmente, fue Lucrecia la que rompió el silencio.

\- Mientras te despedías de tu padre, Froilán intentó declarárseme.

\- Lo sé.

\- No sé qué le habría respondido. No habría podido ocultarle que le correspondo, pero me voy a casar pronto con algún candidato que encuentre mi padre.

\- Seguro que Froilán es mucho mejor que ese candidato, pero don Francisco nunca aceptaría que te casases con un simple soldado.

\- Lo sé. Esta mañana estaba dispuesta a aceptar mi situación, pero después del intento de declaración de Froilán… En fin, no sirve de nada torturarme con esto, de todas formas, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- Yo soy un bastardo, un hijo del amor en vez de la conveniencia, pero no sería un buen hermano si te recomendase lo que estoy pensando.

Lucrecia rio, sin matizar que solo tenían su madre en común, pero rápidamente se detuvo e hizo un gesto a Bartolomé para que hiciese lo mismo. Ya estaban cerca de la fosa común. Se acercaron sigilosamente, escondiéndose tras los árboles que había a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que pudieron ver claramente la fosa común. Ahí, distinguieron gracias a las últimas luces del día, la figura de Fernando, tal y como habían esperado que fuese. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, pues dos indios de la guardia de la ciudad lo escoltaban.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Susurró Lucrecia.

\- Tenemos que matarlo ahora que está alejado del cuartel. No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- No puedes enfrentarte con un cayado a dos soldados con espadas, te matarán.

\- Quizás podamos acercarnos lo suficiente sin tener que derrotarlos antes.

\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido un plan?

\- Para ser más precisos, conozco bien la historia de mi padre.

Froilán aguardaba en una callejuela que daba a un lateral del cuartel, como había acordado con Bartolomé de Telitzin. Este causaría una distracción que Froilán aprovecharía para colarse por la ventana del cuartel, ya que la puerta estaba vigilada por seis guardias, además del gobernador en persona. Alrededor del edificio había tres guardias más patrullando, por lo que era mejor intentar entrar por las ventanas del primer piso, aunque estas estuviesen bastante altas, porque las de la planta baja tenían barrotes. Una vez dentro, intentaría liberar a los tres prisioneros, pero si no podía, iría al sótano para destrozar la mesa ritual o mataría a Fernando si lo encontraba ahí.

Se le hacía raro estar colaborando con Bartolomé de Telitzin, una figura histórica de la ciudad, para detener al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, un fantasma de hacía veinte años. Pero se le hacía más raro e incómodo tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Sabía que solo era porque estaban siendo engañados y que no tenían la intención de destruir Telitzin o el mundo. Aunque parecía que sí habían aceptado el sacrificio de tres inocentes por un supuesto bien mayor. Y también sabía que no habían confiado en él para ese plan secreto, pues nadie le había avisado o pedido colaboración. Esa mañana, había pensado que le encargaban la protección de Lucrecia porque confiaban en él, pero ahora sabía que había sido una manera de librarse de él mientras los soldados de verdad realizaban el plan secreto. Estaba profundamente dolido, pero debía admitir que gracias a eso había descubierto la verdad. Y ahora estaba en condiciones de salvar a todo el mundo, incluidos sus compañeros de armas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Identifíquese. Hay toque de queda. - Froilán escuchó a un soldado de la entrada hablar. Debía ser la distracción causada por Bartolomé. – No se acerque más.

Sin esperar más, empezó a trepar la pared hasta el primer piso, ayudándose de los barrotes de la ventana de la planta baja. No era un gran escalador, pero no le estaba resultando tan difícil y ya estaba cerca.

\- ¿Lo perseguimos, señor?

\- No. Que venga a nosotros si quiere, debemos dar preferencia al ritual.

Así que Bartolomé ya se había retirado. Froilán se dio prisa para subir, pero cuando ya tenía la mano en el alféizar, su pie resbaló y cayó al suelo sentado. No se había hecho daño, pero la caída había sido ruidosa. Intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero cuando lo hizo, ya tenía un soldado de los que patrullaban a su lado y al gobernador Rodrigo flanqueado por dos soldados más al otro. Sabía que no conseguiría escapar si lo intentaba. El gobernador, sin adelantarse, miró a lo alto, por dónde había estado escalando.

\- Froilán, ¿por qué intentabas entrar por la ventana? ¿Acaso quieres desbaratar nuestro plan contra los británicos?

Froilán permaneció en silencio. Ninguna excusa que pusiese sonaría creíble.

\- Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti, siempre tan patriota y diligente. Pero parece que hice bien en no confiar en ti.

Así que había sido cosa del gobernador y no del capitán. Por lo que el plan habría empezado a ejecutarse tras la muerte del capitán Rodríguez. Froilán empezó a sospechar quién podría estar detrás de esa muerte tan conveniente, que permitiría al gobernador Rodrigo controlar a los soldados y llevar a cabo su plan. Se preparó para sacar su espada. No conseguiría ganar ante tres soldados, pero quizás tuviese tiempo de acabar con Rodrigo y vengar a su capitán.

\- Dejemos la charla, si vais a intentar matarme, empecemos de una vez.

Los soldados parecían alarmados ante la idea de matar a uno de los suyos. Don Rodrigo se apresuró a tranquilizarlos. Debía saber que los soldados no le eran tan leales como al capitán Rodríguez y no quería ponerlos a prueba con algo así.

\- Vamos, Froilán, ¿quién ha dicho nada de matarnos los unos a los otros? Voy a darte otra oportunidad. Cumple tu deber como soldado y ayúdanos. Les daremos a los británicos un golpe que nunca olvidarán. ¿Has visto el tamaño del ejército que hay acampado en Telitzin? Si pierden a todos esos hombres, la propia metrópolis quedará debilitada. Y no solo perderán soldados, no quedará nadie para llevar sus barcos de regreso a su isla. ¡Esto podría suponer el inicio de la conquista a una desprotegida isla de Gran Bretaña! Froilán, tú lo entiendes, ayúdanos a hacer esto posible.

Se lo estaba presentando muy bien, pero Froilán sabía que esa victoria nunca llegaría, pues el mundo sería destruido si se realizaba el ritual. Incluso si solo se sacrificaba a una persona, Lucrecia y todos los demás habitantes de Telitzin morirían. Habría aceptado si el precio fuese su vida, pero con el plan actual, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, si se negaba, los soldados podrían decidir acabar con él. Decidió ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Nada complicado. – Le aseguró don Rodrigo sonriente. – Solo vigilar la puerta con nosotros y no dejar que entre nadie aparte de Fernando. Él se encargará de hacer un ritual antiguo que destruirá a los británicos.

Por lo que se podía deducir, los soldados creían que el ritual solo dañaría a los británicos. Eso le alegró. Sabía que no podía ser que todos sus compañeros hubiesen accedido a destruir la ciudad que debían proteger. Si llegaba a ser necesario, eso podría servir para quebrar la frágil lealtad de los soldados hacia el gobernador. Pero la deducción que más había alegrado a Froilán era que Fernando no estaba en el cuartel. Habría ido a la fosa común. Ahora todo dependía de Lucrecia y de Bartolomé, seguramente él no tendría que hacer nada. Ante esa situación, no valía la pena sacrificarse para intentar una heroicidad. Si llegaba a ser necesario actuaría, pero de momento iba a esperar.

\- Muy bien. Guardaré la puerta con vosotros.


	5. El ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El desenlace de la lucha contra el CUlto de la Serpiente Emplumada. Bartolomé Cecilio, Bartolomé de Telitzin, Lucrecia y Froilán intentan detener en el último momento a don Rodrigo y Fernando para que no realicen el terrible ritual.

Como había supuesto Bartolomé, Fernando y sus dos guardias se enteraron inmediatamente de que se acercaba con Lucrecia. Él llevaba su cayado apoyado en el hombro, listo para golpear a alguien cuando fuese necesario, pero al ver que los dos guardias sacaban sus espadas, se recordó que era mejor ceñirse al plan. El crepúsculo estaba llegando a su fin y la luna empezaría a alzarse pronto, pero si mataban a Fernando, todo se solucionaría.

\- Bartolomé Cecilio, el hijo del antiguo gobernador, y Lucrecia Avellaneda, la hija de don Francisco. No os acerquéis más. – Los dos obedecieron la orden de Fernando. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?

\- Sé todo lo que planea. Que pertenece al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, cómo engaña a don Rodrigo y que para destruir Telitzin solo hace falta un sacrificio.

\- Te felicito por tus descubrimientos. – Replicó tranquilo el anciano. Que no lo negase indicaba que los dos soldados también debían pertenecer al Culto. Como había supuesto su padre cuando había visto a Froilán, Fernando se había dedicado a reclutar nuevos miembros. - Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿qué puedes hacer?

\- Ayudarle, por supuesto. – Contestó Bartolomé fingiendo sorpresa ante la pregunta. – Traigo un sacrificio. – Mientras decía eso, señaló que Lucrecia tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con jirones de la parte de abajo de su propia falda y que estaba amordazada. – Con mi hermanastra, el panadero y la prostituta, suman tres, no hace falta que se conforme con destruir el continente, puede destruir todo el mundo.

\- Ya tenemos tres sacrificios, parece que tus investigaciones no han descubierto la desaparición de Colás el huérfano. Si es verdad que eres afín a nosotros, vete a casa y déjanos tranquilos, ya nos encargaremos de todo.

Era evidente que no se fiaba de él. Pero Bartolomé había tenido eso en cuenta y siguió intentándolo.

\- Pero esta es la hija de don Francisco Avellaneda, el ladrón de tierras. Es un sacrificio mucho más simbólico que cualquiera de los que tenéis.

\- Sacrificio simbólico. – Rio Fernando. – Parece que has escuchado hablar de Lictozún. Era un imbécil obsesionado con anunciar su plan a los cuatro vientos y el simbolismo. Lo mejor que hizo fue morir y dejarme al mando.

\- Por favor, utilícela a ella en vez de a uno de esos tres.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? – Preguntó suspicaz Fernando. – Si tienes algo contra ella, estate tranquilo, morirá cuando Quetzalcóatl despierte.

\- Y todos nosotros también. Pero si utiliza el sacrificio que traje, quizás Quetzalcóatl me permita renacer en el siguiente mundo que cree.

\- Así que ese era el motivo, estás preocupado por ti mismo. – Fernando sonrió. Parecía que se estuviese relajando. - ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viese? Él trabajó tan duro por destruirnos y aquí estás tú, suplicando que aceptemos tu ayuda para poder salvarte.

. No me comparéis con mi padre. Estaba destinado a gobernar la ciudad, pero en cambio se convirtió en sirviente de los españoles. Y para deteneros, quienes podíais haber solucionado la situación, sacrificó todo lo que tenía, solo para ser rechazado por los españoles a los que había protegido. ¿Es ese un legado que debería seguir como hijo? – Las palabras quemaban en la boca de Bartolomé, pero ya las había decidido antes y era necesario para que el plan siguiese adelante. Ahora venía la parte más dura de pronunciar, pero estaba preparado. – El imbécil de hace veinte años no fue Lictozún, fue mi padre.

\- Así que mis intentos de ganarme tu simpatía en el cuartel no iban bien encaminados, parece ser. - Fernando parecía estar disfrutando con la situación.

\- No, pero se notaba que era solo eso y había que disimular delante de Froilán.

\- Muy bien, haz que Lucrecia se nos acerque y la llevaremos al cuartel. Pero tú te mantendrás alejado. No hay ningún problema con eso, ¿verdad?

\- Ninguno. – Contestó sinceramente Bartolomé. Después añadió. – Siempre y cuando ella sea uno de los sacrificios empleados.

Dio un empujón a Lucrecia, quién avanzó hasta los tres miembros de la secta. El grupo de cuatro personas empezó a dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, guardando las distancias con Bartolomé. Cunado llevaban cierta distancia recorrida, Bartolomé empezó a correr hacia ellos con su cayado en alto. Los dos soldados se interpusieron con tiempo de sobra entre él y Fernando y Lucrecia, deteniendo con facilidad lo que parecía un ataque desesperado después de que su plan para acercarse a Fernando fallase. Pero lo que era en realidad era una distracción. Con los dos soldados adelantados, Lucrecia se deshizo de los jirones alrededor de sus muñecas, colocados intencionadamente flojos, y se sacó de la manga su pequeña daga envenenada. Antes de que Fernando pudiese agarrarla o pedir ayuda, el arma ya estaba clavada en su pecho. El anciano indio cayó de espaldas, mientras empezaba a boquear por la acción del veneno.

Ahora, según el plan, Lucrecia empezaría a correr, sin que la parte de debajo de su vestido le estorbase, y tras entretener a los dos soldados durante unos momentos, Bartolomé haría lo mismo. Confiaban en ser más rápidos que los soldados con armaduras, aunque solo llevasen las de cuero. Sin embargo, estos dos se desentendieron de Bartolomé y Lucrecia momentáneamente. Como si atendiesen a un plan de emergencia, uno recogió un papel que le tendía el agonizante Fernando desde el suelo y el otro se colocó junto a él protegiéndolo. En cuanto el primero tuvo el papel, salió corriendo hacia la ciudad, mientras el otro bloqueaba el camino a Lucrecia y Bartolomé. ¿Qué podía haber de tan importante en ese papel? Más importante que vengar la muerte de su líder y castigar a aquellos que habían frustrado su plan. Además, Lucrecia y Bartolomé ya habían visto los rostros de los dos miembros de la secta, lo lógico sería matarlos para silenciarlos. Para que ese papel fuese tan importante…

\- ¡Ese papel tiene el cántico! Tenemos que evitar que llegue al cuartel.

Al parecer tendría que enfrentarse al miembro de la secta que le cortaba el paso, no valdría con huir. Tras comprobar que Lucrecia estaba segura detrás de él, Bartolomé se lanzó contra su enemigo intentando golpearlo con el cayado, del que saltaron astillas cuando chocó contra la defensa que el indio realizó con la espada. Este intentó contraatacar con una estocada, pero Bartolomé la desvió rápidamente, igual que hizo con los dos intentos que llegaron a continuación. Aprovechando que su enemigo tenía el brazo estirado en una mala posición, golpeó con su cayado en el estómago de su contrario. Aunque la fuerza del golpe lo hizo retroceder, no consiguió hacerle daño a través de la protección que llevaba. Miró su arma de madera, ya astillada por cuatro puntos. El material le había permitido bloquear con la velocidad suficiente los ataques de un enemigo superior, pero no hacía tanto daño como una espada y no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. El miembro de la secta había echado el brazo atrás, así que Bartolomé alzó su cayado para detener el golpe, pero con una sola mano. Cuando la espada rebotó contra el cayado, provocando más astillas y un audible crujido, Bartolomé contrajo la mano libre en un puño y lo lanzó contra el rostro del indio. Este se tambaleó y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero se mantuvo en pie.

Bartolomé llevaba las de perder, sin embargo, observó que el soldado estaba nervioso. Haber recibido dos golpes contra un enemigo sin entrenamiento militar y armado con un palo debía estar haciendo que perdiese la calma. Eso era bueno. Bartolomé no podría haberlo derrotado si se ponía a la defensiva, no con su cayado a punto de romperse, pero ahora quizás su enemigo se precipitase y cometiese un error. Dio un golpe de tanteo, que Bartolomé esquivó saltando hacia atrás para no forzar más su arma. Entonces, el indio salió disparado hacia él y Bartolomé se preparó para recibir el impacto con su arma, pero resultó ser una finta y le pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia Lucrecia. Esta intentó tirarse al suelo para esquivar el ataque, aunque no pudo evitar que la espada le golpease en el brazo, provocándole un feo corte. Bartolomé se giró rápidamente y alzó su arma para golpear al agresor de su hermana, pero este ya estaba preparado. El joven mestizo comprendió demasiado tarde que había caído en una trampa y no pudo saltar atrás o bajar su cayado a tiempo. El tajo que recibió en el estómago lo hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor, mientras contemplaba asustado toda la sangre que había salido del corte.

A cuatro patas, se obligó a no apartar la vista de su enemigo y vio como este estaba a punto de bajar su espada para rematarlo. Se tiró a un lado, esquivando la espada y quedando boca arriba, incapaz de desplazarse de nuevo. La espada volvió a caer una segunda vez sobre él. Agarrándolo por los extremos, interpuso el cayado entre él y la espada. Aunque consiguió amortiguar la mayor parte del golpe, esta vez la madera se rompió por la mitad, y la espada llegó a golpear el pecho de Bartolomé. Esta nueva herida era mucho menos grave, pero ya no tenía modo de defenderse. Cerró los ojos esperando su destino, sin embargo, en vez de la espada, lo que le llegó a Bartolomé fue un grito de dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio al soldado dejando caer su espada y con una daga clavada en la axila. Colgándose desde atrás, estaba Lucrecia.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermano!

Los dos forcejearon, Lucrecia colgando todo su peso de su adversario para desequilibrarlo, y este intentando quitársela de la espalda. Finalmente, el soldado acabó tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás sobre Lucrecia. Una vez en el suelo, el indio supo usar su mayor fuerza para colocarse a horcajadas sobre la muchacha mientras la mantenía inmóvil contra el suelo. Desde esa posición, no habría nada que Lucrecia pudiese hacer. Ahora el soldado estaba de espaldas a Bartolomé, pero este no estaba en condiciones de levantarse por la herida en el estómago. Desesperado, el mestizo comprobó como el indio empezaba a estrangular a su hermana, incapaz de apartar sus manos. Su hermana, que por primera vez lo había llamado “hermano” y que había corrido a defenderlo en vez de huir mientras el enemigo estaba ocupado. Bartolomé reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y, con una mano apretándose la herida del estómago y la otra sujetando un trozo del cayado roto, se incorporó y avanzó tambaleándose hacia el soldado. Cuando este se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde y Bartolomé le golpeó en la sien con el trozo de madera. El indio cayó inconsciente hacia un lado, liberando a Lucrecia, y Bartolomé se dejó caer a su lado, incapaz de hacer más. Ella, tras toser y recuperar el aire, se apresuró a ayudar a Bartolomé y a hacerle vendajes de emergencia para detener la hemorragia. En cuanto la herida parecía estabilizada, el joven detuvo a su hermana, pues quería seguir ayudándole.

\- Déjalo, a partir de aquí puedo encargarme yo. Tienes que avisar a Froilán sobre el soldado con el cántico. Estará yendo hacia el cuartel.

\- Pero no puedo dejarte aquí.

\- Ya me has salvado la vida, pero si no detenemos el ritual, no solo yo moriré, sino todo el mundo. Tú eres la única que sabe acerca del papel con el cántico y que puede hacer algo al respecto, así que ve.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila, la hemorragia se ha detenido. – Lucrecia asintió, lista para marcharse. – Buena suerte, hermana.

\- Gracias, hermano.

Lucrecia llegó jadeando delante del cuartel. Su desgarrado vestido no le había molestado mucho, pero estaba agotada y había tenido que deshacerse del corpiño a mitad del camino. La luna ya estaba brillando en lo alto del cielo. No sabía si ya había alcanzado la altura necesaria, pero debía darse prisa, el soldado con el cántico ya debía de haber llegado y entrado. Pero ¿cómo entrar ella en el cuartel con Froilán? La puerta estaba vigilada por seis soldados y el gobernador en persona. Froilán estaba con ellos, sin poder hacer gran cosa. Seguro que no podría haber detenido al soldado con el mensaje, en caso de haberse enterado de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Identifíquese. Hay toque de queda. – Le preguntó el gobernador. Por los laterales del edificio, dos soldados más se acercaban.

\- Soy Lucrecia Avellaneda, me conoce perfectamente.

\- Pero no sé qué haces aquí, te dije que te alejases.

\- Don Rodrigo, ha conspirado usted con el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada para realizar su ritual. – No podrían pasar a través de tantos soldados, a menos que los pusiesen de su parte. Y también convenía avisar a Froilán de lo que sucedía. – El soldado que acaba de entrar al cuartel con el cántico escrito en un papel es un miembro de la secta reclutado por Fernando.

\- Eso no es verdad. Fernando tuvo contacto con la secta hace mucho tiempo, pero se ha limitado a ofrecernos su ritual para que podamos destruir a los británicos.

\- Fernando le ha engañado y nunca ha dejado de pertenecer a la secta. Le ha dicho que necesita hacer tres sacrificios, ¿verdad? Pues con tantos sacrificios, la destrucción afectará a todo el mundo, no solo a Telitzin.

Los soldados parecieron dudar e incluso el propio don Rodrigo, pero este negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer que había sido manipulado.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre Fernando y los rituales de la secta? Te lo estás inventando, no es posible que tengas tanta información.

\- Ha contado con mi ayuda. – Respondió una voz desde detrás de Lucrecia, que se fue acercando hasta ponerse a su lado. – La ayuda de Bartolomé de Telitzin.

Los soldados estallaron en expresiones de sorpresa y discusiones entre ellos. Si Bartolomé era una figura muy controvertida en toda la ciudad, en el ejército lo era aún más, pues había colaborado con ellos para detener a los miembros del Culto, pero no les había dado la información adecuada y había matado a su capitán.

\- ¡Bartolomé de Telitzin! – Exclamó su sucesor. – Él sí que es un miembro de la secta. Todos lo sabéis. – De entre los soldados surgieron algunos asentimientos, pero no tantos como habría esperado el gobernador. – Señorita Lucrecia, ha sido usted engañada por él, me temo.

\- De todos es sabido el odio que siente mi padre por este hombre y siempre me ha contado lo malvado que era. Hasta esta tarde yo no mencionaba a Bartolomé de Telitzin salvo para atacarlo. ¿Creéis que me habría fiado de él si no tuviese motivos muy firmes para ello?

\- Está diciendo la verdad. Fernando nunca dejó la secta. – Intervino Froilán. Los soldados, al ver a uno de los suyos apoyar esa acusación, empezaron a discutir de nuevo entre ellos. – Pero Rodrigo no solo ha sido engañado por un miembro de la secta. También os ha mentido a todos. Sabía que el ritual no haría distinciones entre británicos, españoles o indios. Pretendía hacer el ritual para destruir toda Telitzin, sin saber que destruiría el mundo. Pero en ningún caso la ciudad sobreviviría.

Más cuchicheos y discusiones entre los soldados. Un tercer soldado había llegado por uno de los laterales del cuartel y estaba intentando enterarse de lo que pasaba. Hablar de la destrucción del mundo podía sonar muy abstracto y fantasioso, pero si uno de sus propios compañeros hablaba de la destrucción de la ciudad en la que vivían, ellos y sus familias… Si ya habían admitido la posibilidad de un ritual mágico que destruyese a los británicos específicamente, que este no hiciese distinciones parecía más fácil de creer. Las enfermedades, las explosiones y las catástrofes naturales, las causas de muertes múltiples que conocían, no hacían distinciones según la nacionalidad. ¿Por qué esta gran matanza mágica sí lo haría?

\- Es mentira, yo nunca pondría en peligro esta ciudad.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me recomendó que me alejase de la ciudad hasta dejar atrás a los británicos?

\- Yo no… Estamos ocupados por soldados enemigos, la situación podría volverse peligrosa para alguien importante como la hija de don Francisco.

\- ¿A pesar de que su ritual mágico nos libraría de los británicos sin ponernos en peligro a nosotros?

El gobernador, consciente de que, según pasaba el tiempo, menos leales le eran los soldados, decidió atajar el problema rápidamente.

\- Soldados, detened a esa mentirosa y al traidor Bartolomé, antes de que sigan intentando engañaros. – De los nueve soldados que había, sin contar a Froilán, cinco se adelantaron, dudosos. – ¡Es una orden! ¡Cumplid vuestro deber!

Los cinco soldados desenfundaron sus espadas y empezaron a acercarse a Lucrecia y Bartolomé de Telitzin. Todos los discursos y acusaciones que habían hecho habían mantenido inmóviles a cuatro soldados, pero todavía había cinco que iban contra ellos. No era tan fácil hacer que desobedeciesen una orden directa del gobernador. Por muy hábil que fuese el antiguo gobernador con la espada, no podría derrotar a tantos soldados. Aun así, Froilán corrió hacia los soldados que estaban avanzando y, soltando un grito, hizo un placaje a uno, con lo que lo derribó. Un segundo soldado se giró hacia Froilán, dispuesto a atacarlo con la espada, pero, entonces, uno de los que habían permanecido inmóviles, se interpuso entre ambos para parar el golpe. En un momento, una batalla entre las dos facciones de soldados estalló a las puertas del cuartel.

\- Ve con Froilán y entrad en el cuartel. Tenéis que detener el ritual. – Le dijo a Lucrecia Bartolomé, quién, con la ropera en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra, le fue abriendo paso hasta que los dos jóvenes se reunieron.

El gobernador también se había unido a la batalla, pero, pese a la diferencia de números, la pelea parecía igualarse, gracias a la habilidad de Bartolomé. Este y Froilán fueron defendiendo a Lucrecia hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuartel, que la chica abrió. Los dos jóvenes entraron, pero el antiguo gobernador se quedó fuera.

\- Me necesitan aquí, pero me aseguraré de que nadie vaya a por vosotros. Venga, daos prisa.

Lucrecia cerró la puerta y, junto a Froilán, corrió hacia el sótano, donde estaba la mesa ritual.

\- ¡Poneos en la mesa de una vez! ¡Estáis retrasando lo inevitable!

Froilán escuchó los gritos que le llegaban desde el sótano. Saltó los últimos escalones y entró en el sótano con la espada desenfundada y Lucrecia siguiéndole a poca distancia. Ahí vio a un soldado indio amenazando con su espada a los tres prisioneros, con grilletes que juntaban sus manos detrás de la espalda. Parecían mortalmente asustados, contemplando la mesa ritual sobre la que debían colocarse según las órdenes del soldado. Era curioso ver una mesa tan elaborada, digna del gran templo en el que había estado, en un sótano cualquiera, rodeada de armas de repuesto, muebles que necesitaban reparación y uniformes viejos. Pero, por desgracia, el ritual no necesitaba un ambiente lujoso para funcionar.

\- Déjalos en paz, Juan. ¿O tú también tienes algún nombre azteca secreto?

\- Froilán, ¿qué haces aquí?

El indio lanzó un par de estocadas, que Froilán consiguió detener. Este contraatacó con una serie de golpes bastante agresivos, que hicieron que Juan tuviese que retroceder. Froilán aprovechó el espacio ganado y se colocó entre su enemigo y los prisioneros. No estaba seguro de poder derrotar a Juan, pues en los entrenamientos de esgrima solían estar igualados, por lo que era fundamental salvar a los sacrificios.

\- Lucrecia, llévatelos de aquí.

\- Venga, seguidme. – Lucrecia se encaminó a las escaleras y los tres prisioneros se apresuraron a seguirla. – El despacho se puede cerrar por dentro, es un buen sitio para atrincherarse.

Juan intentó llegar hasta los sacrificios al ver que se alejaban, pero Froilán le cerró el paso y tuvo que retroceder. El enemigo también sabía que estaban igualados y que, si se lanzaba imprudentemente, sería derrotado. Cuando Froilán juzgó que Lucrecia y los demás ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, dejó de ser tan defensivo y pasó al ataque. Intercambiaron varios golpes, ganando y perdiendo terreno, sin que ninguno consiguiese hacer más que rasguños en el contrario. Ambos atacaron, bloquearon y esquivaron, girando uno alrededor del otro, mientras demostraban la mejor esgrima de la que eran capaces. Tras varios golpes, ambos dieron un paso atrás para recuperar el aliento. Sus posiciones iniciales se habían intercambiado, pero Froilán no temía que Juan intentase subir por las escaleras. Darle la espalda sería un suicidio. De hecho, podría intentar forzarlo a retroceder, para que tuviese que luchar con los escalones a sus espaldas. Pero también debía tener en cuenta que su enemigo podía emplear la misma táctica, hacerlo retroceder hasta que chocase con la mesa ritual. De hecho, su altura, por debajo de la cintura, era perfecta para hacer que alguien tropezase con ella y cayese encima.

\- Déjalo ya, Juan. Los sacrificios ya deben estar atrincherados, ya no puedes hacer el ritual.

\- Por suerte, tú estás aquí. Al menos Telitzin renacerá. ¿Quién habría dicho que al final el plan de Rodrigo sería el que saliese adelante?

No parecía que Juan fuese a rendirse, tendría que derrotarlo. Y una vez lo hiciese, debía buscar el papel con el cántico que le había dicho Lucrecia, para que no fuese posible realizar el ritual, aunque el bando del gobernador tuviese éxito arriba. Las espadas volvieron a chocar, sin que ninguno cediese terreno. No parecía fácil empujar a Juan hasta las escaleras. Siguieron intercambiando golpes, hasta que Froilán vio una apertura en la defensa de Juan, por la parte de abajo, y clavó su espada en el vientre de su enemigo. Sin embargo, vio una breve sonrisa en el rostro de Juan, antes de que gritase de dolor al notar su hígado perforado. Anticipando una trampa, Froilán intentó retirar rápidamente su espada, pero no llegó a tiempo para bloquear el arma enemiga que se clavaba en su hombro. El joven soldado soltó su acero, que rebotó contra el suelo, mientras retrocedía a causa de la espada que empujaba su hueso. Consiguió zafarse, retrocediendo rápidamente, hasta apoyarse con el brazo sano en la mesa ritual.

\- Esa es una herida mortal, Juan. – Dijo superando el dolor.

\- Es una muerte lenta, no necesito mucho tiempo ahora que te he desarmado.

Con un ágil movimiento, Juan dio un golpe en el brazo de apoyo de Froilán, justo lo suficiente para desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre la mesa ritual. Antes de que pudiese volver a atacarle, Froilán contrajo las rodillas sobre su pecho y las estiró con todas sus fuerzas. Notó cómo chocaban contra el estómago herido del indio y lo hacían retroceder varios pasos. Debía evitar a cualquier precio ser derrotado sobre la mesa ritual. Aunque Juan no hubiese dicho todavía el cántico, si le infligía una herida mortal, quizás tuviese tiempo a recitarlo antes de que su vida acabase. Pero con su espada por los suelos y un brazo herido, sabía que derrotar a Juan sería imposible. Debería probar otra manera de no morir sobre la mesa ritual. Si conseguía ser ensartado de pie, estaba bastante seguro de poder tirarse al suelo y morir ahí, evitando que el ritual se llevase a cabo. Intentó levantarse de la mesa, aprovechando la distancia que había conseguido, pero la herida en el hombro lo ralentizó más de lo que esperaba. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, Juan ya había agarrado un respaldo roto de silla y se lo estaba tirando a la cabeza. Le golpeó en la frente y volvió a caer sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Froilán!

¿Por qué había escuchado la voz de Lucrecia? No podía ser que hubiese vuelto por él, debería haberse encerrado con los prisioneros. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, empuñando una minúscula daga. No podría derrotar al soldado indio, pero lo había hecho detenerse y este se había girado levemente para vigilarla. Ahora Froilán sabía que tenía que ganar. Si moría, aunque fuese en el suelo, Juan iría a por Lucrecia y la usaría a ella como el sacrificio. En el peor de los casos, conseguiría usarlos a ambos. Aprovechando que el enemigo parecía distraído vigilando a la recién llegada, Froilán intentó levantarse una vez más. Juan se dio cuenta y agitó la espada hacia él. Antes de la llegada de Lucrecia, Froilán podría haber aprovechado para ensartarse y caer al suelo, pero ahora, dispuesto a no ser derrotado, esquivó el golpe, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la mesa. Esta vez, el indio se abalanzó sobre él sin darle a tiempo a contraer las piernas, con la espada por delante. Froilán la desvió de un puñetazo en la hoja y escuchó como la punta rebotaba contra la mesa de piedra. Juan estaba demasiado cerca para repetir la maniobra con las piernas, así que, antes de que retirase la espada, Froilán subió sus piernas por los costados de su enemigo y, doblándose sobre sí mismo, las cerró sobre el brazo estirado del indio. Después, cogió la manga del brazo capturado con su mano sana y se giró sobre un costado, con lo que su enemigo quedó atrapado en una posición inclinada sobre Froilán. Juan tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era imposible que liberase su brazo y su espada, inmovilizados por las tres extremidades sanas de Froilán. Frustrado, le dio un puñetazo con la mano libre, pero el joven aguantó.

\- ¡Lucrecia, mi espada!

Gritó Froilán, esperando que la muchacha fuese capaz de reunir el valor para matar a un hombre. Sus preocupaciones resultaron innecesarias, pues antes de que hubiese terminado su petición, Lucrecia ya estaba al lado de la mesa y había clavado la espada de Froilán en la espalda de Juan. El indio se agitó con sus últimos estertores, pero el soldado no lo soltó hasta que se detuvo. Entonces, lo dejó caer inmóvil al suelo y él se permitió relajarse sobre la mesa de piedra. Ya estaba. Habían ganado. La secta no conseguiría realizar el ritual y Telitzin y Lucrecia se habían salvado. Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio, antes de acordarse de un asunto de suma importancia.

\- El soldado tiene todavía el cántico, tienes que destruirlo.

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

\- Puedo esperar a que lo destruyas, eso es más importante.

Lucrecia encontró el papel con el cántico en un momento y lo quemó en uno de los faroles que iluminaban el sótano. Enseguida estaba sobre la mesa ritual, quitándole la camisa a Froilán para vendar su herida con jirones de esta, inclinada sobre él, que seguía tumbado.

\- Actuaste muy bien antes. No dudaste ni un momento.

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando vi que caías sobre la mesa y que el soldado se abalanzaba sobre ti, pensé que te perdería.

El vendaje ya estaba terminado, pero las manos de Lucrecia seguían en el pecho del soldado.

\- Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te vi entrar en el sótano. Deberías haberte quedado con los prisioneros.

\- Necesitabas mi ayuda. No puedo alejarme de ti ni un momento.

\- No lo hagas. – Respondió Froilán, acariciándole la mejilla con el brazo sano extendido. – No te alejes de mí ni un momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Como respuesta, Froilán fue guiando el rostro de Lucrecia hacia el suyo, con su mano en la nuca, hasta que esta empezó a bajarlo sola. Lucrecia iba a casarse pronto, pero no le importaba. Él necesitaba descanso tras la pelea, pero no le importaba. Llegaban gritos de fuera celebrando la victoria de Bartolomé de Telitzin, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era la joven a la que estaba besando.


	6. Epílogo

**1 año después**

Andando por las calles de Telitzin, Bartolomé Cecilio se sentía feliz. Hacía exactamente un año que habían derrotado al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, pero habían pasado muchas cosas en ese año. Gracias al miembro que había capturado, dejándolo inconsciente en vez de matándolo, la Santa Inquisición había podido llevar a cabo una investigación a fondo, que había acabado con todos los restos de la secta y con todos los planes de emergencia de Fernando. Cuadernos ocultos con una explicación del ritual, más copias del cántico e incluso un miembro más de la secta que había permanecido alejado de la acción, como Fernando hacía tanto tiempo. Todo había sido quemado. Bartolomé confiaba en que esta vez fuese el verdadero fin del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada.

A su lado andaba su padre, el gobernador Bartolomé de Telitzin. Tras la ejecución de don Rodrigo por colaborar con la secta, prácticas herejes, colaboración con los británicos dándoles información del capitán Rodríguez y arresto de inocentes, el virrey había tenido que buscar un nuevo gobernador. Al ver que Bartolomé había sido clave en la derrota de la secta, tenía experiencia gobernando la ciudad, había colaborado con la Inquisición y empezaba a ser querido por todos, había decidido corregir el error de su predecesor y devolver el cargo a la persona que sin duda parecía la más indicada. Tras veinte años, a Bartolomé de Telitzin le había costado un poco retomar el ritmo de la administración, además de que don Rodrigo había dejado todo hecho un caos de cuentas y deudas, pero la situación ya estaba mejorando. Conseguir eso tenía mucho mérito si se tenía en cuenta el impacto económico que había supuesto la ocupación británica de hacía un año.

Padre e hijo llamaron a la puerta de la antigua casa en las afueras de don Francisco, en la que hora vivían el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad y su esposa, con quienes iban a almorzar ese día.

\- Si son Bartolomé y Bartolomé, pasad.

Froilán, el capitán de la guardia les había abierto en persona. Después del nombramiento de Bartolomé como gobernador, este había decidido que Froilán fuese el capitán, ocupando el lugar de sus predecesores Aguirre y Rodríguez. Aunque en la ciudad había habido voces que criticaban este nombramiento por considerar a Froilán demasiado joven, el apoyo de los soldados había sido casi unánime, alegrándose de que los liderase uno de los suyos como recompensa por su heroicidad, en vez de algún desconocido por motivos políticos. Incluso aquellos que habían luchado de parte del gobernador hacía un año, ahora lo felicitaban y recordaban cómo él no se había dejado engañar. Aunque todavía no se hubiese enfrentado a ningún problema serio, parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Froilán los condujo al salón y les dijo que pronto terminarían de preparar el almuerzo, un banquete digno de la celebración. Fue Bartolomé Cecilio quién preguntó por su hermana a su cuñado.

\- Muy bien. Ya está completamente recuperada del parto. – Contestó Froilán. – Vendrá ahora, está viendo dormir al pequeño Pedro.

Aprovechando la ausencia de don Francisco, Froilán y Cecilia se habían casado al día siguiente de frustrar los planes de la secta, con Bartolomé padre e hijo como testigos y únicos asistentes. Aunque el joven padre Diego era el que se encargaba habitualmente de toda la actividad religiosa de la ciudad, las circunstancias de la boda los habían llevado a recurrir al anciano y discreto padre Perico, que ya apenas salía de la cama y nunca de su casa. Este se había sorprendido muchísimo al ver a Bartolomé de Telitzin, pero, tras el susto inicial y santiguarse, le sonrió benévolamente y continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero, antes de que el gobernador se marchase, el cura retirado le dijo que había traído mucho bien al mundo y que lo que él había padecido no era nada comparado al suplicio de los mártires. Cuando don Francisco regresó y le hablaron de la boda, montó en cólera al ver arruinado el matrimonio de su hija con un rico comerciante de metales preciosos. Con el paso del tiempo y al descubrir que Froilán era el capitán de la guardia y uno de los héroes que habían acabado con el Culto, había ido aceptándolo, pero no había querido vivir con la joven pareja y les había dejado su casa en las afueras mientras él continuaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Nueve meses después de la boda, había nacido el pequeño Pedro. Los vecinos bromeaban con que habían aprovechado bien la noche de bodas. Los soldados bromeaban con que habían aprovechado bien la noche antes de la boda. Bartolomé todavía no estaba seguro de si era un rumor o era verdad, pero los soldados aseguraban que, tras la victoria, dos de ellos habían bajado al sótano a comprobar cómo estaban Froilán y Lucrecia y se los habían encontrado sin ropa y abrazados el uno al otro. Cada vez que le preguntaba a su cuñado, nunca con su hermana presente, sobre la veracidad de esa historia, este evadía la pregunta, por lo que Bartolomé estaba cada vez más convencido que había sucedido así. Cuánto había lamentado las heridas de hacía un año. Lo que más le molestaba no era la enorme cicatriz del estómago sino el no haber estado con los soldados que habían descubierto a Lucrecia y Froilán para poder tomarle el pelo.

\- Ya estáis aquí, bienvenidos. – Les saludó Lucrecia, que acababa de bajar del piso superior.

Bartolomé sonrió. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida que estar ese día, el aniversario de la desaparición del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, con su amigo, su hermana y su padre, en su querida ciudad de Telitzin?


End file.
